


ART - Full Disclosure

by Tarlan



Series: ART - Stargate Bingo [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full disclosure of the Stargate Program... and Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_a_lot (LadyPenn)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i_write_a_lot+%28LadyPenn%29).
  * Inspired by [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839816) by [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr). 



> Created for the **Ancient City Bingo** prompt: Full Disclosure

LadyPenn requested a Stargate Atlantis wallpaper from me and I was more than happy to oblige. Of course, I couldn't resist creating an artwork that also fulfilled another one of my Ancient City Bingo card prompts. As soon as I saw the image of John and Rodney in those chairs, looking as if they were being interviewed, my thoughts went back to a wonderful story written for my art in the SGA Reverse Bang 2013. I hope you like this!

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/397019/397019_original.jpg)


End file.
